The invention relates to an apparatus for effecting digital display of photographic data.
Known arrangements of the type in question are limited to the indication of different exposure values on different respective indicators. Typically, use is made of a plurality of indicators having stationary calibrated scales upon which the instantaneous value of a respective exposure variable is indicated, or else use is made of other types of indicators in which different ones of adjoining illuminatable dots light up to effect indications.
In any event, with this type of indicator system, the user of the apparatus provided with the system must always look from one indicator to the next as soon as a change of the data indicated by one of the indicators has occurred. Most often, the calibrations, or the like, on the different indicators extend in a plurality of directions, for example, both horizontal and vertical; this further complicates the user's task in monitoring the indicators and requires a considerable amount of concentration.
For the rest of the photographic data not contained in the display of the selected exposure values -- such as selected subject distance, selected diaphragm setting, selected focal length, selected frame-repetition frequency, remaining length of unexposed film, the film sensitivity for which the apparatus has been set, elapsed scene length in the case of motion-picture film, etc. -- there are provided a plurality of associated calibrated scales on the housing of the apparatus. Accordingly, the user is presented with a confusing number of differently designed scales, from which the various values are to be read off. Particularly inasmuch as modern-day photographic apparatuses are in general of ever-decreasing dimensions, the various indicator scales likewise are becoming smaller and smaller, more crowded together, and more difficult to read and interpret. Very often, these indicator scales cooperate with or are located close to the adjusters of the associated functional units of the apparatus or with other adjusters, so that when setting an adjuster, the finger of the user covers over the respective indicator and/or other indicators.
The known indicator systems involve problems besides those of readability. The indicator scales are usually provided on the exterior of the apparatus, for example on rotary adjuster members. This requires a special finish for those parts of the apparatus exterior or the adjuster members provided with the indicator scales. Very often, the aesthetic appearance of the indicator scales contributes, to a disproportionate extent, to a customer's evaluation of the quality of a photographic apparatus that he is considering buying. Accordingly, to take this reality into account, manufacturers produce adjusters and the like of mirror-smooth finish with very cleanly and precisely engraved scales. The production costs involved with such degrees of finish are considerable, and so also are the costs of the assembly of such components.